A continuously variable transmission that includes a plurality of crank type transmission units that convert rotation of an input shaft connected to an engine into back and forth movement of a connecting rod and convert back and forth movement of the connecting rod into rotation of an output shaft by means of a one-way clutch, wherein a motor/generator disposed on the input shaft is connected to the output shaft without going through the crank type transmission unit, thus transmitting back a driving force from the output shaft side to the motor/generator and thereby generating a regenerative braking force corresponding to engine braking, is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, a continuously variable transmission equipped with such a crank type transmission unit, wherein a motor/generator is connected to a differential gear, an engine crankshaft is connected to the differential gear via a clutch, and a vehicle is made to travel in reverse by means of the driving force of the motor/generator, or the engine is cranked and started by the driving force of the motor/generator, is known from Patent Document 2 below.